Children Record
by SHSL Kariya Masaki
Summary: The heat of the sun shines down on you, and you see him give out the signal. "Those eyes you have are so special..." you hear your friend whisper to you. Head out to the unspoken world of imagination and fantasy! So let us go on forward, our only hope under the blazing and scorching sun! Based on the Kagerou Project...
1. Introduction

**A/N: Hey people back with a new story! Yay~ :3 and it's based on many things that I like~**

**KAGEROU PROJECT WEEEE! ! ! X3**

**Yukio: Hey...it's so early already, just go back to sleep =A=**

**NEVER! ! ! And I'm doing this cause I know we'll be going somewhere later~**

**Yukio: Whatever...==;;;**

**Anyways~ DISCLAIMER! X3**

**Disclaimer: I OBVIOUSLY don't own Inazuma Eleven, or the Kagerou Project's plot...it all belongs to their own creators XD**

* * *

_What if one day you had a very special power..._

_A power that can lead you to many dangers..._

_Well, if you do, you need to be prepared..._

_For a grave danger could come into your way..._

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

In a small alleyway downtown, a young boy was walking by silently. He wore a green jacket on with a hood that covered his head, a long-sleeved white shirt, brown pants and shoes.

His eyes looked from left to right, checking if anyone was out there with him. The reason why, he was looking for someone…a certain someone that he really needed to meet, it was urgent.

"Hey, you there!" a voice called out to him.

The boy flinched and looked behind him, only to find a man leaning on the wall. The man's appearance, he couldn't really see it because of the gray jacket the man wore (with a hood covering his head). All he could see is his brown hair and red eyes.

What else the man wore, he can't see either! The jacket was zipped all the way up so he can't see his shirt. And all he knew was that he wore denim pants and sneakers.

"K-Kidou-san, what are you doing here?" the boy asked.

The man named Kidou just shrugged his shoulders, "Not much really, just wandering around…"

They both fell silent for a short while, unsure of what to say next since both have NO IDEA on what else to say to each other. But then, Kidou heard his phone ring and feeling a little frustrated, he took out his phone and answered back.

"Kidou~"

Kidou sighed, "Oi, what's with the cheery attitude?"

"Ahh~ not much~ I just woke up a special somebody~"

"…Would you mind telling me the name?"

"I'm not telling~ Kidou~"

"C'mon tell me…"

"No~ no~"

"Hey…hey!"

"Hmm~ hmm~"

"…You're not listening to me, are you?"

"Uh~"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Ugh…just….bye…."

Kidou hung up his phone and made a longing sigh. Seriously, he will never understand that man. He even had NO IDEA why he was part of their 'little' group but hey, he was an important member! And he was stuck with that guy for a LONG TIME~. So he couldn't abandon him.

The young boy noticed Kidou's unrelaxed state. He was worried about him, so he held on to his hand and said with a smiling face—

"Hey, maybe you just need to unwind for a while! Let's take a stroll in the forest or something?"

Kidou just stared at the small boy, and he smiled at him. He is very glad to at least have a member who had clear sense UNLIKE HIM.

"Okay then, if you say so then...Shindou..."

And they walked out of the alleyway, and out to the exposed world of dangers and threats.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

A lonely figure watched three different people had a short walk in the park.

The three of the seemed happy...

She smirked evilly.

Filled with such joy…

She didn't care.

She cackled at them, like everything about them was a sick joke.

"The right time will come soon, very soon~"

* * *

**A/N: So yeah, it's very short cause I have no life OwO anyways, some InaIre characters are playing as the KagePro characters! Guess what's Kidou and Shindou's roles XD and guess who's the happy-go-lucky GUY (not, not Fudou...or Sakuma) and all I can say is that Fei is gonna be Ene :3**

**Anyways~ I'm only accepting...uh...10...OCs...hehe...THROUGH PMS ONLY...**

**Yukio: But wasn't it supposed to be—**

**FRIENDS...OKAY...FRIENDS...**

**Yukio: Geez, just chill ==;;; and go back to sleep...**

**NEVER! Anyways, if you WANT submit OCs but I'm only accepting 10...TEN! ! ! And review too~ :3**

**P.S. The OC submission is in my profile XD**


	2. All the Attention

**A/N: This is an unexpected update...somehow felt inspired! :3 And I somehow...yeah, whatever, I got to...really...ANYWAYS, OC SUBMISSION IS NOW CLOSED BUT IF YOU RESERVED BEFORE HAND BUT NEVER SUBMITTED AN OC TO ME, PM ME YOUR OCS NOW!**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma...WHATEVER I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MY OWN OCS WHICH WILL APPEAR IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! The KagePro plot belongs to it's owners...XD and the other OCs here aren't mine~**

**This is un-beta'd cause it's already, like, 10 PM in my place...yeah...I might beta it tomorrow...**

* * *

_One two three, the news is such a bore..._

_Four five six, I never bothered to continue playing my game..._

_Seven eight nine, I never care about the end..._

_Ten…_

_What the..._

_BEEP!_

_"You want to survive, yes?"_

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

In the Mekakushi Dan headquarters, two young girls sat on the sofa, watching with the television that was in front of them. One girl had waist-length, dark blue hair with her brown eyes staring at the TV so intently. Another girl, her appearance of having navy blue hair tied in a ponytail—the 'tail' on her right shoulder; the navy blue-haired girl's grey yet clouded eyes glued to the screen.

They were too focused on the TV to even notice that someone entered the room.

A man with messy Brown hair that reaches to his neck—somewhere halfway at his neck, his dark brown eyes looked at the two girls with such worry.

"Girls, don't you think you've had enough with the TV?" the man asked.

"No…" the girl with the ponytail said—the man remembered that her name is Takeda Seiko. She nudged the shoulder of the girl beside her, "Right, Rei?"

The dark blue-haired girl named Rei—her full name is Ryuukaze Rei—nodded at her friend. The girls were busy watching TV, and they didn't care how long it takes for them! The reason why they're watching TV actually was because they wanted to watch the LONG interview of a famous pop star in their town in a talk show!

The man just face palmed, how will he get these girls out of the TV? That, he will never know.

Sighing in defeat, he walked his way to the kitchen. He wanted to drink some coffee to calm himself down from all this pressure he's feeling right now. After all, he just came into the Mekakushi Dan a few days ago! But it felt like yesterday that he just here…

He remembered when Kidou would knock on his door…

He remembered that he would be asked questions by Shindou…

He remembered the frightful girl who would make him tea…

And he remembered the annoying blonde that would make fun of his house…

All the members were different from each other. Looks, personality, their past, even so, they felt like a family together…

He is really glad to be part of the team, really glad…

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

Kidou and Shindou walked through the busy streets of the small town, trying to be unseen. Right now, they needed to pick up some groceries for the group. They tried convincing one of the members though to pick up the groceries for them. But she was like—

"_M-Me?! B-But I…I'm…too scared…the people…!"_

"_C'mon, for me?"_

"_B-But I don't want to…Shin-s—!"_

"_Don't call me that…"_

"_But you found me in the forest, therefore I should call you—"_

"_Okay, I get it."_

Shindou rubbed the back of his head with a disapproved look. He wanted to help the girl but no matter how, she would oppose and hide. She was sort of an outcast too from the group, she even locked herself up in her room after arriving in the base.

"Hey Shindou, do you see her?"

Shindou stopped his clueless thinking and turned his head to see a girl with short blue hair and ocean blue eyes. She wore a green shirt with a hood on top of her head and wore denim shorts. Her red sneakers bristled through the ground as she walked.

"She looks familiar, doesn't she?"

"Yeah…"

All of a sudden, a strong wind blew at the girl's direction and her hood flew off—revealing her face! The people around her turned around and stared at the girl. They stared, and stared, and stared, until…

"OH MY GOSH IT'S HER!"

"IT'S THAT FAMOUS POP STAR!"

"CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH, PLEASE? !"

"I LOVE YOU!"

Practically EVERYONE in the crow wanted to go near her! She was the center of attention right now, and because of that sudden event—she felt frightened.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" the girl shrieked.

And the girl started to run away from the crowd, and the whole crowd would chase after her. Kidou and Shindou were amazed by how much attention she grabbed to attract the crowd! But, it seemed so…abnormal?

"Kidou-san, don't you think that—"

"Yeah, we should follow the girl."

And hastily, both boys made a run for it. They need to catch up with her before they lose her.

Otherwise, they would lose another member.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

Three boys—two in their teenage years and one as a grownup—were having a small stroll at the park. As they walked, the two teenagers were having a small talk about what to do next.

One of the boys had pink hair tied to pigtails and shining green (?) eyes.

The other boy had teal hair and golden eyes.

Kirino Ranmaru and Kariya Masaki, they were both friends ever since childhood.

The man that was watching them, made a small smile form in his lips. He was happy to see two good friends having such a nice talk to each other. He wondered if he ever had friends.

_I have never really known if I have friends…_

_I have lost my memories about them…I guess…_

And as they walked, the trio saw a huge crowd suddenly appear. They seemed like they were chasing after someone, but who?

"What was that about?" Kirino asked.

"I don't know." Kariya replied.

The young man just looked at the crowd. He never saw anything important or memory grabbing in it. He was really a silent guy, really…silent.

_Do I even…have a name?_

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

"WHAAAAAAA—?!" Rei shouted in anger, "SHE WON'T APPEAR? !"

The same man who was worried about them on the TV too long sweat dropped at the sight of an unamused Rei. So all the hours they spent on TV just for the girl to appear were a waste? They must be crazy!

"Well, we'll never know what happened to her. Maybe she had her reasons…?" the man asked.

Seiko rolled her eyes, "Yeah RIGHT, Odageri Hayato! She wouldn't be busy on the biggest interview of her LIFE…right?"

"Uh…" Rei didn't really know what to say.

The man named Hayato made a small chuckle. Poor them, not being able to see a famous pop star on an interview but there are others, right?

"Ah well, we'll just go watch a soccer match that will be held on TV NOW!" Rei shouted in excitement and Seiko nodded at her.

Well, at least they weren't obsessed with the pop star…

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

It's so dark in here…

_THUD!_

When would she be…

_BONK!_

I can feel that she's…

_SWISH!_

…

…

"OH MY GOD GET OFF ME—"

Aha! I KNEW IT! SHE IS GOING TO DO THAT SURPRISE ATTACK!

The young man opened the door, and in front of him was—

* * *

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER! X3 Okay, let's just say that something happened between two OCs... OwO**

**Anyone can guess who's the 'scaredy cat girl' :D she plays as Kozakura Mary in this fic! (WELL I DON'T THINK ANYONE HERE REALLY KNOWS KAGEPRO SO HAHAHA)**

**I MIGHT update 'Impossible' next, or 'Rap Battles of Inazuma' ...either? I lost my writer's block...just now...actually...XDD**

**I appreciate reviews!**


	3. Let the Hyperactivity Show!

**A/N: … /smiles innocently/**

**Yukio: Oh no, she's smiling like some innocent child—IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD! ! !**

**Kyousuke: …Wha…?**

**Yuuichi: ==;;; hetainazumapony does not own Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone, or the plot of Kagerou Project…the OCs here belong to their rightful owners, whoever they are…**

* * *

_The whole world started to spin_

_Everything was going and moving so fast_

_Trembling, shaking, I heard a lot of cries_

_And that little voice was still stuck in my head_

_Was it that wearing these headphones were worth it?_

"_If you cross that hill, then in 20 seconds—you know what I mean, for better or worse—_

_Don't doubt, just listen close—go 20 seconds ahead."_

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

"OH MY GOD GET OFF ME—"

Aha! I KNEW IT! SHE IS GOING TO DO THAT SURPRISE ATTACK!

The young man opened the door, and in front of him was—

"N-NEE-SAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING? !"

The man, his appearance of having light green, fluorescent-like hair—his left eye being covered—and his green eyes widened in shock at what scene was once obscured in front of him.

"I SAID, GET OFF ME YUU!"

"NO WAY, HARUKA-SENPAI~"

Despite being a little bit 'too old' for doing such childish things, the woman named Yuu, her appearance of having light green, fluorescent-like, shoulder-length hair and her green eyes that were 'shining' with happiness. Haruka, on the other hand, has black, mid-back length, wavy hair and brown eyes were widened in surprised.

To summarize it all, Yuu just suddenly glomped on Haruka.

"Haruka-san, did my sister just—"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK, HAYAZAWA YUKIO? !"

The man named Yukio just stared at the both of them, firstly shocked that Haruka had this side of her, and secondly, amused by the fact that his sister is going hyper AGAIN. Did she eat any sweets today? No one has any idea…

"HAYAZAWA. YUU. GET. OFF. ME. PLEASE." Haruka BEGGED her.

"NEVER! ! !" Yuu claimed.

"…"

"…?"

"…Get off me and I'll make you a chocolate milk shake…"

"CHOCOLATE MILK SHAKE? !" Yuu squealed in joy, letting go of the girl for one second, and another second past and she was already in front of her. Her whole body tiptoed upwards due to her somehow small height.

Haruka sighed, "Yeah, I promise…"

"YAY! ! !~" Yuu squealed yet again in joy, jumping around the room like a bunny.

Yukio just twitched his eyes while watching her sister jump around like some hyperactive bunny.

"How the HELL did the both of you become so close friends? You just came to the group two weeks ago and you act like you're best friends already!" Yukio asked Haruka.

Haruka just stared at Yukio like he was just joking about the question. Her mind suddenly raced into her VERY first conversation with the girl.

_"Oooh~ what's your name?~" the cheery woman asked to her, tiptoeing up to her._

_"Uh…I'm Azumi Haruka…?" the woman replied._

_"EH? ! COOL NAME! HOW OLD ARE YOU? !~" she asked yet again in that cheery voice._

_"…I'm 28 years old…why?" the black-haired woman asked her._

_"OH MY GOD I'M YOUNGER THAN YOU, THAT'S SO COOL! ! ! YOU'RE THE FIRST ADULT GIRL LIKE ME TO JOIN THE GROUP! ! !" Yuu squealed in joy, "IT'S OFFICIAL! I shall call you, Haruka-senpai!~ Cause you're older than ME! ! !"_

_"Uh…"_

_"WE'RE GONNA BE NOW BEST SENPAI KOUHAI MEKAKUSHI DAN FRIENDS FOREVER! ! !"_

_"…"_

And Haruka's thoughts ended up drifting off away, which made Yukio just stare at her like she was a lifeless being~

"Haruka-san? HARUKA-SAN! Ugh, I give up…"

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

"So Rei, do you have something better to do?" Seiko asked her friend.

"Ahh, NOPE! I don't, Seiko…" Rei replied with a heavy sigh.

"Hey girls, why don't you just go play outside like how everyone does?" Hayato suggested.

"NO!"

Apparently, the three had no idea what to do now. Everyone seemed busy, the other members were off to do important tasks or hanging out in another area that was in their facility. It was really boring, like as in REALLY, REALLY, REALLY BORING!

Suddenly, the entrance door opened and a man entered the room. He had a dark brown hoodie on him which had some spotted patterns on and he wore a pale green shirt. The man's appearance was that he had platinum blonde hair tied to a ponytail, and his black eyes looked at everyone. In his hands, were grocery bags—he came from the grocery to buy food.

"HEY GUYS! What are you doing?" he asked happily, setting the bags down.

"Nothing, it's so boring now…" Rei answered, "The TV no longer shows anything interesting…"

"I agree!" Seiko said.

The platinum blonde just smiled at them and instantly, he started searching through his pockets. The girls looked at them with a convinced look, what is he looking for?

After a while, the man took out what seemed to be a 'touch phone' from his hand. He waved it at the girls with a grin plastered on his face.

"This is an iPhone which I bought recently! Look, I got some good games in it, wanna see?" the man asked.

Both girls went up to him and watched as the man started to use the device with such ease. He played one game called 'Angry Birds' wherein they used birds to destroy the pigs' territory. Another game was called 'Temple Run' where they just need to let their character run away from a bunch of 'zombies'.

"Oh COOL! Run to the left, THE LEFT! ! !"

"Agh, make a target there! TAKE DOWN THAT PIG!

"RUN RIGHT, DODGE THAT TRUNK! OH MY GOD DON'T DIE!"

"Yay, WE REACHED THE NEXT LEVEL! ! !"

Hayato stared at the two girls who were now having such fun playing with the iPhone while the platinum blonde who gave it to them snickered under his breath.

"Haha, that was really amazing of what you did…_Gouenji Shuuya_."

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

Two boys started to play soccer with each other around the garden of the house they both lived in. the pink-haired boy, Kirino Ranmaru, tried to get past his friend, Kariya Masaki, from getting the ball from him.

But all of a sudden, just as Kirino was about to pass Kariya. The younger boy made an unexpected steal and started to run away from the boy. Kirino, amused and flattered, chased after Kariya to get the ball back.

In the midst of all this, a grown man stood by the shade of the house. His teal hair flowing through the wind and his brown eyes looking at them so intently, he felt happiness in them. And he never wanted anything to change about that.

But despite all that, he felt like he couldn't remember anything aside from the both of them. He couldn't seem to remember anything; all he could remember is waking up one day to find these two together.

"_Kariya…KARIYA! ! !"_

That voice came again; it kept ringing into his mind for days already. And it was also the voice of Kirino shouting out his name, but why…WHY.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

Three figures were walking around the town, their hoodies on and looking around from left to right. One of the girls was clinging on to another while the boy of the group just remained silent.

The boy's appearance, he has black hair with a few yellow and bright mint highlights on and his yellow eyes darting from left to right.

The shy girl's appearance, the one which is clinging onto the other girl, she had light brown hair tied to braids at the ends and violet eyes. She felt frantic about her surroundings, slightly panicking whenever she would feel someone go near her.

The other girl's appearance, she has short black hair with silver highlights and a fringe covering her left eye. Her eyes just looked at the path and to the girl with concern and back to the path again.

And all of a sudden, they bump into both Kidou and Shindou, who seem to be in a hurry to go somewhere.

"Ah, hello Shindou, Kidou-san!" they said to them.

"Hi Suzuki, Kuraku, Akane…" he said to the three.

"Hi Akane~" Shindou said with a happy tone in his voice, waving at the girl.

Yamana Akane, the shy girl, waved back at him nervously before hiding behind the girl named Suzuki, her full name Hayashi Suzuki.

"Haha, don't mind her, Kidou-san…anyways, why are you both in a hurry?" the boy named Kuraku, his full name is Kuraku Akarui, asked to the both of them.

The two boys looked at each before looking back at the three. Then in a serious tone, they said.

"Tell everyone to get ready, we think we have found another member for the Mekakushi Dan."

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

_I woke up to find myself in the midst of ruins_

_Everything was all destroyed_

_Why must this all happen?_

_I need to escape_

_Escape…_

_To the cyber world_

* * *

**A/N: SO...everyone who guessed it right, Akane plays as Mary! Now, for this chapter, guess who plays as Kano and who is playing as Konoha! And as a little clue/spoiler for all, I'll give some of the roles already:**

**Kidou Yuuto - Kido Tsubomi  
Shindou Takuto - Seto Kousuke  
Kirino Ranmaru - Hibiya Amamiya  
Kariya Masaki - Hiyori Asahina**

**THAT IS ALL OF THE ROLES! ****And a biz to the next chapter, A SPECIAL CHAPTER! Based on the song, Kisaragi Attention (listen to it, it's catchy!) and you'll also find out who plays as Shintarou in the next chapter~ and Momo is probably obvious...?**

**Anyways, off to update Impossible now, I appreciate reviews!**

**Yukio: You're supposed to sleep now...**

**NEVER! ! ! XDD**

**P.S. ...My OC in this chapter is both Hayazawa Yuu and Hayazawa Yukio, sadly...the OC...that Yuu...XDD you know what I mean!**


	4. The Pop Star Named Sorano Aoi!

**A/N: /head desk/ Orz, help me Yukio…**

**Yukio: And why should I help my sister?**

**CAUSE I'M SOOOO BORED AND ALL MY FRIENDS ARE NOT ONLINE AND WE'RE RUSHING HERE!**

**Yukio: …Oh yeah, that trip…**

**Small announcement after this chapter, I don't own Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone…**

**P.S. Special parts from the song will have this thing called "START" at the beginning and will end with "END" ...that must be kinda obvious...**

* * *

_Why am I always the center of attention?_

_It's really annoying and such…_

_If only I can just one normal day today—_

_Wait, I think I can!_

_But—how?_

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

**START**

It was a normal day—basically just like any day that you would be in everyday and just do your daily routine. But today, for a certain pop star, it would be a different day.

Why you ask?

Well, for nearly a lot of times, she would ALWAYS get through the pain of the paparazzi, fans, news staff, magazine interviewers, etc, etc, etc. It annoyed her so much that she wished she was already gone from this world. But she can't just die, right? So today, she decided to go and disguise herself and walk SAFELY to the mall that she wanted to go in.

"Hmm, will wearing these clothes make me really fit in?" the girl asked herself silently, as she waited for the stoplight to go green.

And when it did, she started to walk in a fast pace. She wore a light blue hoodie on with denim shorts and red sneakers. She looked around her, no people yet!

"Where do I go now?" she asked herself.

And she took a right turn to the back alleyway and walked some more. Ahh, it was so peaceful right now, it made her heart flutter so much that it was like she's in a dream.

She looked out of the alley, there were so many people crowding through the streets! Oh, how amazing it is that she hasn't been noticed too! From what she heard, there is a huge sale on electrical appliances today in the new mall. That must be a reason why there's so much people right now.

WHOOSH!

"E-Eh!"

The girl was taken by surprise when the wind suddenly came. And this caused her hoodie to flow away from her head and reveal herself to the rather large crowd.

There was silence…

…

…

…

"Uh—"

"OH MY GOD IT'S HER!"

"IT'S THE FAMOUS POP STAR, SORANO AOI!"

"I WANT HER AUTOGRAPH! ! !"

"Ah, shoot—"

And like it was on cue, she made a run for it! Away from the crowd, away from the mall, away from EVERYONE!

"NO, LEAVE ME ALONE, PLEASE!" she cried loudly.

She ran faster and faster until she found herself at a dead end—or a tall fence in front of her. Desperate, she climbed up and jumped down from the fence. And in front of her was—

"NO, GET ME AWAY FROM HERE! PLEASE!"

—were posters of her on the wall about her and her latest album.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

"This isn't fair, why must I always be chased?" the pop star named Sorano Aoi asked herself when she finally got herself away from the stupid crowd.

She started to bawl her eyes out, tears flowing down from her cheeks. She never wished for this, well—maybe. She is fine with being famous and all, but was she worth being famous? She never knew.

And somewhere where her sight wouldn't see, two figures were standing and watching Aoi cry so much.

"Shindou, go and find those three other members you told me about two weeks ago."

"But Kidou-san, what about this—"

"I'll handle this…"

And Shindou walked away and went to his search. Kidou, on the other hand, just stood watch at the girl. Slowly and carefully, he walked up to her—not saying anything to her at all or complementing anything. Aoi noticed, looked up and in front of him, she was facing Kidou Yuuto—a.k.a. the leader of Mekakushi Dan.

"You must be…Sorano Aoi, correct?" he asked softly.

Aoi nodded, "Yeah, but I am not giving you an autograph nor a kiss." She said quickly.

Kidou laughed at her complement and gave her a small smile. His fingers pointed to the girl's eyes and said, "Those eyes…they're really pretty.

Aoi felt creeped out right now, no one really complemented to her about her eyes before. Mostly, it was about the hair but eyes, really? That was pretty new to her, she didn't really mind about it though.

"Yeah, yeah…" she said monotonously, "I always receive com—"

"They're special." Kidou said.

Aoi looked at him with a surprised look on her face, "Special…?"

"Yes, special. If you want to know more, please follow me." Kidou ordered her.

Aoi shrugged and she followed Kidou all the way to a small abandoned warehouse that was nearby the place where he found her. What would Kidou want with her in a warehouse? Many questions lingered in her mind.

Kidou opened the door to the inside of the warehouse and they both entered inside it. Inside the warehouse, were a LOT of furniture, items, and everything else—even a video gaming system! But right now, nothing was being used—and in addition to that, someone is sleeping on the couch.

"Psst-" Kidou nudged the sleeping person.

The person—actually, it's Gouenji—woke up from his slumber and rubbed his eyes. He looked at Kidou, and then at Aoi.

"Ehh, who is this kid?" he asked.

"This…is Sorano Aoi. The newest member of the Mekakushi Dan." Kidou said.

"Yeah, I—WAIT, WHAAAAT?!"

"And we should teach her the ways of the Mekakushi! Kufufufu~" Gouenji exclaimed excitedly.

"Huh? I don't understand anything…" Aoi said.

Kidou sighed, "Well, you see, your eyes contain a rather…special power…"

Aoi crossed her eyes at Kidou, "Alright then, explain more to me then!"

Kidou didn't move, he just stared at Aoi with a intent look on his face. Five seconds later he—

WHOOSH!

Aoi flinched, "W-WAH! ! !"

And then from the door, Kidou came in. He acted like nothing happened, and Aoi was staring at him like she saw the scariest thing in the world.

"Wh-What just happened?!" she asked.

Gouenji stifled a laugh, "That my friend, is what our special eyes will do!~ Kufufufu~"

**END**

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

"…"

"Hey!"

"…"

"OI!"

"…"

"Ugh, come on!" Yukio wailed.

Frustrated, he snapped his fingers in front of Haruka's face, which caused the woman to flinch and snap awake from her daydream about some weird memories that will probably take a while to remove from her mind.

"Azumi Haruka, agent number 10 of the Mekakushi Dan, ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?!" Yukio asked her.

Haruka didn't speak for a few moments before she shook her head, "I'm sorry, I was just—"

"Yeah whatever, I need your help now!" Yukio told her.

Haruka bit her lip, "Hnn…don't tell me it's about—"

"Apparently, my sister has eaten three bars of chocolate and has gone loco again!" Yukio explained to her, not letting the woman finish her words.

Haruka's eyes widened and she tried to say something, "But I—"

"And you're the only one who can calm her down so, please get her out?" Yukio interrupted her again.

"But Yukio, I—"

"PLEASE?!" Yukio begged her already, at the point of kneeling down in front of her.

Haruka just looked at him intently, not saying a single word. Finally, she gave a long sigh and she started to sweat in worry, "Fine, I'll go to her…"

"Yes!" Yukio squeaked in joy. He pointed at his right to a small door, "She went in there!"

"...Fine…" Haruka said.

She slowly walked up to the door, opened it and peeped inside. It was dark and yet, no one was there and to add that, there wasn't a single noise coming from inside. Scared, she entered the room and walked in small steps.

"H-Hello…?" she asked with a soft tone in her voice.

No one replied, was it a possibility that she is safe from harm?! Or Yukio just lied to her?! Many questions lingered in her mind right now.

Suddenly, she heard a small creak out of nowhere, which caused her to jump up in fright. She turned around and then—

"HARUKA-SENPAI! ! ! !~*+~*+~*+" Yuu squealed out in joy, jumping up from behind and giving the older woman a snuggle from behind.

Haruka turned red from embarrassment, "O-OI! ! ! LET GO OFF ME! ! !"

Yuu stuck out her tongue, "NEVER!~" and then she took out a headband which was designed with cat ears on it. She placed them on top of Haruka's head and grinned, "Yay~ you look cuter now!~"

Haruka twitched her eyes and stared at the younger woman, "Y-Yuu…"

"Heehee!~ Oh~ I heard from Rei-chan, Suzuki-chan and Kuraku-kun that we have a new member!~ Let's surprise her, by wearing these fluffy cat ears! ! !~" Yuu squealed out as she took out another head with cat ears and placed it on her head, she smiled.

Haruka's eyes twitched again, what will Kidou think of this?!

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

_Wow, so much to learn..._

_So I just have to learn to control it, huh?_

_All this confusion, it confuses me..._

_I just hope Gouenji-san and Kidou-san give me good advice_

_Speaking of which, I'm worried about someone..._

_His name is Tsurugi Kyousuke, and he's such an Internet freak!_

* * *

**A/N: DONE...WHAT WILL MY FRIEND THINK OF ME NOW?!**

**Yukio: I don't know, so the guy who plays as Shintarou is mentioned, announcement?**

**Huh? Oh, a small announcement. So yeah, you see guys...I'm going to the U.S. for Christmas and New Year...I don't know if I'd be on hiatus or anything but yeah...our flight is tomorrow...or December 20, PH time...**

**Yukio: Yeah, anyways, review please!**


	5. Eye Powers, Phones and Trouble?

**ASDFGHJKL; OKAY I HAD A HARD TIME WRITING THIS AND I REALLY WANT TO UPDATE A STORY SO YEAH I'M HYPER AS WELL**

**DISCLAIMER: Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone belongs to Level-5! I only own my OCs and all other OCs belong to their owners!**

* * *

_As I paced through the town I haven't seen in long time…_

_I wondered on how everyone actually managed to live out here…_

_I always stay home, using the Internet_

_I discovered so many useful things from there…_

_It's all amazing!_

_Although, I have one problem…_

_That annoying cyber, pixelated thing-o_

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

"E-Eye…power?" Aoi stuttered out the words from mouth.

Gouenji nodded happily whilst Kidou just rolled his eyes at him. The young super idol, it's a pity that she's all confused amongst all this commotion happening around her. Thankfully, she's with professionals who can help her explain—or make her get even more confused if not careful.

"Yes, YES! Eye power! We don't know how we got these powers but…well, WE HAVE POWERS!" Gouenji boomed out, followed by more stifle laughs from him.

Kidou couldn't take it anymore; behind him, he grabbed the collar of the platinum blonde and started yanking it in frustration. This action caused Gouenji to scream and whimper out in pain. He shrugged off quickly and rubbed his back.

"Owww…what was that for?" Gouenji whined.

"Because, you're annoying me…" Kidou replied coldly.

Gouenji raised an eyebrow, "Really?~ I am~"

"…Yes…" Kidou stated, "In that voice."

Gouenji smirked and just looked back at Aoi, with that smirk still plastered in his face. Kidou didn't like the looks of this, not at all.

"Well then~ I shall introduce to you to the rest of the group!~" Gouenji beamed, taking Aoi's hand and rushing off to another place in their base.

Meanwhile, Kidou gulped:

"I don't like the looks of this…"

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

In another part of town, two guys and two girls were walking around the plaza that just newly opened—probably a week ago. The two girls, Akane and Suzuki decided to go shopping for some electronic appliances like phones and cameras while the boys, Kuraku and Shindou, just watched them as the girls admired the electronic device they held on to.

"Waaaahhh~ this is so cool!" Akane squealed in joy as she held on to a pink camera, "I want this camera!"

Suzuki nodded, "Hmm, the camera looks cute too!"

Shindou and Kuraku just sighed heavily as the girls continue to go 'gaga' over the cool and cute phones, cameras, laptops, tablets, etc. Well, most girls love shopping for the things they like don't they?

As they continued looking around the electronic appliances store, another boy with really dark blue hair and golden eyes was looking through a bunch of computers that were being sold. He held a small iPhone in his hand; and if you listen closely, you can hear a bit of humming coming from the phone.

"Mmm~ mm~ mmm~" the 'phone' sang, "Mmmm~ mmm~ mm~~"

The boy was quickly annoyed by the humming from the 'phone' and without anyone looking, he ran to a corner and went face to face with his phone. Inside the phone, a boy with light green hair, which was similar to a bunny, and blue green-ish eyes was smiling sheepishly at the boy.

"Heyyy~ Kyousuke!" the boy inside the phone greeted to him, "I was humming this cool song I got from your music player! It's really nice and—"

"Shut…up..Fei." Kyousuke interrupted him, "Look, if you can just keep quiet and let me do all these things then…I'll…take you to the amusement park. You want that, don't you?"

Fei jumped in joy, "Ooooh~ REALLY?! Oh, thank you, THANK YOU!" he chimed.

Kyousuke sighed at this. Will Fei stay quiet for once?

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

In the park, Kirino and Kariya were playing soccer in the open area. They dribbled around, passed the ball to each other and stole the ball from each other as well. As that was ongoing, there were a bunch of figures watching them from afar. Two girls were sitting on a bench, one girl leaned next to a tree and two boys were up on the tree—the same tree that one of the girls is leaning on.

The girl who was leaning on the tree flipped the bangs of her long rose-red hair which was tied loosely with a pink hairpin. Her aqua-coloured eyes were fixed onto the two boys. Red glasses perched on her face. She studied the boys carefully.

"Hmm, I'm growing suspicious about them…" she said calmly.

"Ehhh? What do you mean by that, Seiran Ryuu?~" one of the boys who were above the tree asked teasingly. The boy who asked Ryuu had long silver spiky hair, pale skin and his golden eyes were staring at the girl with a smirk on his face.

"I mean, I know they look normal and all but…I can't really explain it…" Ryuu said to them, her eyes staring back at the boy coldly.

"Hey, hey, Ryuu, Roy, calm down!" the other boy who was with them chimed up. The last boy with them had shoulder length honey color hair and his pure marine blue eyes were looking at them intently. At this action, Ryuu and the other boy—his full name is Roy Knight—just pouted and looked away from each other.

"Hmph, fine, you win, Sehara Rui…" they both said.

Rui swet dropped, "You guys didn't have to say my real name."

Meanwhile, the two girls who sat on the bench watched the other boys play together. Then all of a sudden, the ball went a bit off and landed all the way nearby one of the girl's feet. The girl picked it up, her brown hair tied to a ponytail sliding down slightly to her shoulders and her brown eyes staring at the soccer ball she held in her hands.

"…Soccer…?" she asked to herself softly.

"Hey you!" a voice called to her, which made her flinch a bit and look Kirino who was waving back at her, "Hey you, can you throw back the ball, please?" she said to her.

The girl just looked at him for a mere ten seconds and threw the ball quickly. Kirino caught it and walked to Kariya, talking to him about other stuff and they both leave immediately. The girl who Kirino called out to sighed in relief.

"Miharu, what's wrong?" the girl with her asked. The other girl with her had long purple hair tied behind her and her bangs cover a bit of her face. Her left eye, which is purple, was seen but her other eye was left unseen.

The girl—her full name is Fujimoto Miharu—shook her head and smiled at her, "Ahh, it's nothing, really. I just like seeing people playing soccer…?"

The other girl with her, Kayano Airisu, just looked at her momentarily before looking at another direction. She sighed, "Hnn, if you say so…hey, I think we should go back to the base!"

Airisu stood up and called for the other three to come out. Ryuu and Roy were still feeling annoyed but Rui just kept quiet and smiled like nothing happened.

"_Ehh, I wonder what's happening back at the base…"_ Miharu wondered.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

"And this, Aoi-chan, is Ryuukaze Rei—" Gouenji pointed to Rei, "—Takeda Seiko—" he pointed to Seiko, "And Odagiri Hayato!" he pointed to Hayato.

"Hey there, you must the famous pop star, Sorano Aoi!" Hayato greeted to her calmly. As for the other two, well, I think you can all guess their reactions…

"OH MY GOD, IT'S YOU!" Rei shouted happily.

"I WANT YOUR AUTOGRAPH, PLEASE!" Seiko beamed up.

"E-Ehh—?!" Aoi stuttered, "W-Well, I—"

But Gouenji stopped them, "Ahh, ahh, ahhh~ we can't get her autograph until we find the other three who are probably somewhere else!" he informed them.

Kidou rolled his eyes, "Gouenji, I think they know of the new visitor and THAT GIRL is now hiding somewhere in this room, trying to surprise Aoi…"

Gouenji stared at Kidou, "OOOOOOR, they're just somewhere else!"

"Hiding…"

"Somewhere else~"

"Hiding!"

"Somewhere else, Kidou~"

"I SAY HIDING!"

"AND I SAY THAT THEY'RE SOMEWHERE ELSE, YOU CRAZY LUNATIC!~"

"…"

"Hah~ see~ I WIN!"

"…Gouenji, I know they're obviously hiding…or—"

Before Kidou could finish his words, he heard loud banging sounds coming from another door. Everyone—except Kidou—froze from the place where they stood and just stared at the door.

/BAM/

/BAM/

/BAM/

…

…

…

…

"A-AGHH—"

And from the door, out came two girls who fell down to the floor. They both had cat ears headbands on their heads and their hair was messy and shaggy. It was Haruka and Yuu.

"O-Oww, Y-Yuu…" Haruka wailed in pain, "Wh-What happened…?"

"You guys had a cat fight…literally; you scared the hell out of me…" Yukio answered as he entered the room, eating popcorn.

"And you didn't stop them?" Kidou asked.

"Well, I didn't want to get cat scratches from my own sister." He replied.

"…Wow, okay, just…wow…"

"Thank you!"

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

_As the summer heat shines down on me…_

_I hear Kariya beside me say…_

_"Well, y'know, I kind of hate summer."_

* * *

**/FLIPS HERSELF TO BED AND HIDES UNDER THE COVERS**

**Next chapter, I have no idea...**

**I don't know anymore, please review!**


End file.
